She's My Personal Maid on hiatus, sorry
by m4g3rul3z
Summary: Ren plus kyoko plus maid costume! interesting no? We'll finally watch Ren lose his sanity! What'll happen when they act as characters in kaichou wa maid sama? well you wont know unless you read my mind, or maybe...read this fanfic! R & R people! love ya!
1. Chapter 1

_So...-*pulls all four of the pitiful souls (Kyoko, Ren, Misaki, Usui) out of my awesome author portal*- these guys will do the disclaimer for me. _

_Kyoko: m4g3rul3z does not own Kaichou wa maid sama (also known as maid sama)..._

_Misaki: nor does she own Skip Beat!..._

_Ren: Although if she did my heart wouldn't still be broken after 159 chapters._

_Kyoko: ! is there something wrong with your heart Sempai? Did you eat too fast? Oh no! Wait here I'll go get some heat rub! Don't dieeeee *rakes up a huge sandstorm while running*_

_Usui: *pfft* *cough cough*_

_Misaki: How can anyone be so dense...O.o_

_Usui: Ren, I feel your pain._

_Ren: Apparently this author just wants to make my life miserable by forcing me to – *psst* hey author what did you say you were going to force me to do? –_

_Me: see Kyoko in a maid outfit and sit there like a whipped little boy. _

_Usui: Good luck Ren. It's hard, I know. And for those of you who know and love both Skip Beat! and Kaichou wa maid sama, welcome back *glints and grins* - hey Ren help me out here –_

_Ren & Usui: Young ladies~ (and masters if any) *oozing pheromones*_

_Misaki: and for those who don't know either...*scary demons come out*_

_Kyoko: *scarier demons come out* GO READ THEM. After you've read this of course. __ *Tsuruga-sempai! I've got the heat rub!*_

**CHAPTER 1!**

"MOGAMI KYOKO!" the shriek could be heard all across the LME building, and probably caused a brief seismic activity as the staff clung on to their desks in a futile effort to prevent being blown away. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO READ THE SCRIPT BEFORE ACCEPTING THE PROJECT?"

"Moko-san..." a teary-eyed Kyoko stared at her best friend, "Ogata-san wanted me in it! Sawara-san even said that it was about a girl who hated men, was strong and powerful, and her arch nemesis was a guy with blonde hair! I...I didn't know that they were going to fall in love!"

"Well, this is what you get for accepting immediately!"

"What's worse, this...this...'Misaki' is so tomboyish and so...so plain DENSE! She doesn't even realise that she loves him until so far down! How am I supposed to act like that? How can I create a character just like her? It's impossible!"

"Trust me; you're absolutely perfect for the role."

As Kotonami Kanae watched her self-proclaimed best friend slump into a pile of unidentified goo, she gently eased the script out of Kyoko's jellified hands and flipped through it, grinning mischievously while formulating wonderful fantasies in her head. It'd been months now and that idiot Tsuruga Ren still hadn't made any noticeable progress on his relationship with his currently gooey kohai. This said kohai was way too distraught to hear her precious Moko-san whip out her sleek black phone to call Yashiro, and tell him of her latest idea to pull these two morons together before either of them die from the anticipation.

Tsuruga Ren watched as his manager sneakily snapped his phone shut. He'd just been gone filming the last few scenes as the cold blooded murderer he hated being, remembering the only upside to it all was having Kyoko beside him as his sister for a short while before he started the production. Suspicion filled the said actor as he noticed Yashiro make a second call, and he stepped off the set to get to the bottom of the whole thing, arriving just after Yashiro had put down the phone and taken off his gloves.

"You've got a new job! The President has already assigned you to it and everything will be taken care of. Apparently Director Ogata has requested that you act in the latest drama he will be filming, and President thought that it would be a great opportunity for you to develop your acting skills in the arena of love!" Yashiro waved his hands around and gave a smile that would put the sun to shame.

"Yashiro-san..." A giant gentlemanly grin had been plastered on Tsuruga Ren's face, giving the manager multiple chills that ran up and down his scared silly spine. "What are you planning?"

"OH! AMAMIYA-SAN! WHAT'S THAT? I'M NEEDED THERE? I'M COMING!"

Ren watched unimpressed as his cowardly manager dashed to a non-existent emergency, leaving the actor behind both bothered and anxious, not to mention annoyed. Love. Why did they have to keep throwing him down the deep end as a suave gentleman only capable of making the ladies swoon? He knew he'd had to act many of these roles, but with each one he took on, it got harder and harder for him to express it. Even Mogami-san had to help him out when they were filming in Dark Moon. If the President was involved in this, then he would certainly have something to say about it all. Ren trudged to the President's room, with questions that he wanted answered.

"Ah Ren," Lory Takarada smiled pleasantly at the ridiculously tall actor, motioning him to take a seat beside Director Ogata, "we were just talking about you."

"Yashiro was rather...brief while informing me about the drama," Ren started, "I just came to find out more."

"It's based on a top rated shoujo manga, named Kaichou wa Maid Sama." The President started, "I thought the storyline was rather interesting, and we had many fan requests for it to be turned into a drama. And of course, WE CAN'T DEPRIVE THE WORLD OF SUCH A SYRUPY SWEET LOVE STORY!"

Director Ogata and Tsuruga Ren stared at each other blankly as the imaginary fireworks sparkled around Lory, who was obviously having fun with the very idea.

"Tsuruga-san, I was pleased with the performance on Dark Moon, and I hoped that this would be another chance for you to express love in a different way." Director Ogata handed Ren a copy of the script, "only thing is, we're afraid you may not be able to express it as obviously as we would like you to. The character you're playing is a teenager, and although he acts maturely under all circumstances, he tends to be rash in his decisions when it comes to his love interest."

"What we're trying to say, Ren, is that if you take on this role, you will be required to constantly think about your character's love interest, like how to make her happy, or what would be best for her," Lory snapped out of his stupor and leaned in closer to Ren, "I'm worried that since you haven't felt love before, you may not be able to distinguish between concern and true desire. That will be your challenge for this production. Like I have said, the audience can tell if you're not capable enough for the role."

Ren paused for a moment, and then looked at the President with a glint in his eyes.

"Then I'll just have to live up to the expectations, don't I?"

_Okay! So that was the very first chapter! Erm...it's a little short with no action between our heroes and heroines, basically because there'll be a lot more to come! (if I don't die halfway or get eaten by the I-munch-bad-authors-for-breakfast monster, that is. That is also the main reason why I write in the afternoon.) _

_Anyway, tell me if you like it, if you don't, and thanks loads for even reading it! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! =) hi all, this is the second chapter of She's My Personal Maid. Come to think about it, Kyoko is already like Ren's personal maid. And the more I think about it, the more I realise they're perfect for the roles. _

_For those interested in knowing if Ren's going to dye his hair back to blonde – Yesh yesh. Oh gosh Usui, stand aside, the emperor of the night's coming! XD And talking about those idiots...HEY COME OUT HERE AND DO MY INTRO! _

_Usui: m4g3rul3z is a horrible author who doesn't know a crap – _

_Ren: She just doesn't own Skip Beat! or Kaichou wa maid sama. *sends Usui the shut-your-gap-or-we'll-never-get-the-girls-glare*_

_Usui: Well, if she doesn't give me Misaki, I'll take this lovely lady named Kyoko instead. She IS a high school student after all. Way too young and innocent for someone like you._

_Misaki: Do whatever you like, BAKA USUI! Just don't make her cry or I'll rip you to shreds and cook you into something entirely unrecognisable!_

_Ren: Not after I'm done with him first...*cracks knuckles*_

_Kyoko: Don't crack your knuckles sempai! They're bad for you! I don't want you getting arthritis! _

_Usui: *Pfft* _

"How many times do I have to say it! Your hair should be black! Earrings are forbidden! Only the first button of your shirt can be unbuttoned! You must wear a belt! Don't step on the back of your shoe!" Misaki hollered at the offenders, grabbing an unsuspecting model student and putting him on display in front of the supposed delinquents, "LOOK AT HIM THIS IS THE PERFECT ROLE MODEL!"

The actors shuddered and barely heard Director Ogata yell "CUT". The fierceness that this Mogami Kyoko displayed in her acting on the very first day of filming had sent them all back to their own memories of a demon headmaster in school.

"Mogami-san, that was amazing! You've been subtly making people scared of you as Natsu and Mio, but now, you're even more frightening as Misaki!" A still shaken co-star commented to Kyoko, shivering a little before watching the starlet snap back to her original cheery self.

"Ano...thanks?" Mogami stumbled slightly, not sure whether to take that as a complement or as an insult.

"Don't change a thing," Director Ogata got up from his seat in front of the camera and walked over to Kyoko, giving her a generous smile, "even though today we're just testing the screening and equipment, I'll be able to use these shots in the drama itself, which saves us so much time. Thanks for working so hard!"

"Oh no it's nothing," Kyoko blushed and lowered her head, "I'm just so excited to be working with Director Ogata again!"

"That's the spirit Mogami-san! We'll continue filming the first few scenes with only Misaki terrorizing, ahem, controlling the students today."

After two hours of running around the sets and screaming her lungs out at various co-actors regarding their sloppy attire or un-gentlemanly behaviour towards the cute defenceless girls, Kyoko trudged away from the studio for a well-deserved break. As she was heading for the coffee vending machine, she wondered who her co-star might be. The past few days had been a hectic rush to memorize the first few scenes of her script, train her muscles for the various beatings she had to deliver, and visit the salon about twice to dye her hair back to black and add a few extensions. It had drained the life out of her, and even the mystery of her character's love interest had slipped her mind. The coffee jolted her system awake, and she was grateful for the sweet milky aftertaste in her mouth. Director Ogata had already assured her that she had worked with this person before, and would brief them both about the scenes they were required to do later.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko's train of thought came to a screeching halt as she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around to find Yashiro beaming at her with his suspicious face that she was still too innocent to recognise. Returning the grin to her sempai's manager, she looked around for the towering figure that was normally came in a pair with this bespectacled man.

"Oh, Ren just went for the first shoot of a new drama he's starring in," Yashiro explained after seeing Kyoko's expectant expression, "I hear it's going to be a smash hit!"

"Ah, what's it about?" Kyoko asked, her interest so genuine Yashiro immediately realised the actress had no idea about Ren's participation in the very same drama she was going to produce.

"Kyoko-chan, do you have some free time? I can bring you over to watch the filming of the drama right now!" Yashiro smirked as he watched her face light up at the prospect of watching her most respected sempai act in his latest drama, and decided to drop a hint, "I'm sure Director Ogata would be pleased to have you around! He's so excited to be filming with Ren again!"

"Director Ogata's doing this production?" Kyoko asked with a hint of disbelief.

_This is it, _thought Yashiro_, she'll finally realise she's filming with Ren so they can take that horrible "respect" and turn it into a hot steamy love! Die you "respect" die!_

"Wouldn't it be confusing for Director Ogata to direct two new dramas at the same time?"

_DAMN YOU NAIVIETY._ Yashiro clutched his forehead. _DAMN YOU._

_Whoots okay sorry i realised this chapter is a little short, but if I continued it'd be a little too long. Whatever. I'll keep you guys writhing in anticipation. XD_

_Actually the real reason is that i would like to post as much as possible before school starts again next week and I get swamped by all the practice papers. Wish me luck!_

_And wish even more luck to the obviously distraught Yashiro and blind Kyoko. WAKE UP KYOKO WAKE UP!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow okay this still sucks cuz there's no distinction between my intro and the story. Does anyone out there know how to put the line in between the author's note and the story itself? It'll be a real help! Thanks! Oh. I don't own skip beat or kaichou wa maid sama. Kyoko, Ren, Misaki and Usui are too busy doing...stuff. =) so they're not doing the disclaimer for me. *heh heh. Stuff.*_

**CHAPTER 3!**

Ren sighed as he emerged from the dressing room, running his long fingers in his jet black hair had been recently turned into soft golden locks. They fell messily over his face but he just had to bear with it, along with the slight sting the green contacts brought to his eyes. He couldn't remember when he had first dyed his hair to that dark black colour he had got so familiar with, so the original colour of his hair brought back certain pleasant and unpleasant memories. _This is a drama_, he reminded himself_, it has no attachment to Kuon Hizuri_. He stepped onto the set, ready to film his first shot on the drama, of him dumping another girl like a hot potato. _More like a blatant disregard of her feelings_, he thought. Looking at the actress that was to play the role of the dump-ee, Ren had a feeling that the poor girl didn't have to act very much, the way she blushed as he advanced towards her.

Deep down he was glad that this wouldn't be his co-star, as according to Lory, he'd have to do a number of scenes that required a real expression of love from him. Expressing love, even lust, to a brash, crude woman was an interesting thought. But to whom? Ren suddenly realised he had no clue to was performing alongside him. These few days he'd been so caught up in developing his character as Usui Takumi that he had totally forgotten to inquire about his co-star. He knew that it made no difference to him which woman they put in front of him, as long as he was able to convey something seemingly like the emotions of a lover, he would be on the top of "Japan's most desirable men" poll again in no time. This time around, however, he wasn't playing the 'cool distant lover' that expressed emotions only once or twice. He had to lose his cool multiple times and had to be both selfish and protective. _So they DO want to throw me down the deep end_, the thought kept crossing his mind, _they know I'm not good expressing myself as overprotective, or wanting my own happiness._

"TSURUGA-SAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" Ren whipped around at the sound, or rather, screech of his name.

"Kyoko-chan, it's just for the period where Ren will be filming his new drama," Yashiro tried to calm the only actress that could identify Tsuruga Ren no matter what he did to his appearance, "he's not filming anything else in the mean time so they decided to dye his hair blonde to make the drama more believable."

"Mogami-san, are you taking a break from filming Box R?" Ren smiled politely at his kohai, whom he secretly adored but rarely showed it, kind of like the love some people have for their favourite sappy drama serials.

"Not Box R, it's a new drama I'm doing as well," She bounced up and down on the spot, "it's about a high school girl who's really talented, but she bullies boys and falls in love with the most annoying one of them all! I'll need your help Tsuruga-san, I'm not experienced in how to act out love! It's amazing how your hair colour for your drama is so similar to the other main character's in mine!"

Ren's eyes widened. He didn't need a second explanation after taking one look at Yashiro's guilty face. President, Ogata, Yashiro...all of them had conspired to make his life a living hell, to make him lose his sanity and put this innocent child in his hands. She wasn't even legal yet and they expected her to do tons of kiss scenes and even appear in a maid costume? Ren glared at Yashiro while Kyoko started ranting on how she was horrible at portraying love, but Yashiro just walked past the fuming actor and whispered into his ear:

"Would you rather watch someone else act as Usui with Kyoko?"

...

"Mogami-san! Tsuruga-san! Both of you have excellent timing! We'll film the scene where Misaki tells Usui off for making a girl cry now," Director Ogata called them over to the set, and the two actors geared up for their first round of filming together, brimming with anticipation.

_A few moments ago..._

"Mogami-san, I believe you're acting in the same drama as I am," Ren's face twitched while he tried to smile at his kohai.

"We...we can't be! Your acting is far superior to mine! I am like a pebble in the universe of acting, while you are the sun to which the planets revolve around! I am like the cupcake that'll never be that seven tier wedding confectionary masterpiece that is adorned with sugary sweet icing! Actually scrap that I'm more like a cookie," Kyoko wailed out loud, "I'M A COOKIE! A COOKIE I TELL YOU!"

Ren stifled back his laughter and tried to comfort the overreacting Kyoko, trying to think of something to say that might hopefully pull her back together within the next century or so. At the rate her tears were shedding, she would probably cause the worse flood mankind had ever been through in a matter of minutes.

"Now, Mogami-san, what did I tell you about crying?" Ren started with a devious tone in his voice, "it's UNPROFESSIONAL."

*STAB* Kyoko felt something sharp pierce her heart.

"Secondly, it hampers the filming process."

*STAB* Kyoko clutched her chest to abate the pain.

"Finally, if I'm such a good actor, then take this chance to learn from me," Ren's charming, albeit very fake grin made its way to its intended target, ripping her soul to shreds, "unless, you think you're a better actor than I am, and you don't have anything to learn from my experience."

Ren knelt beside the shaking figure who had her shoulders slumped and head bowed down, casually petting her head.

"We'll both learn from each other," the male actor whispered gently, before assuming a taunting tone, "Misaki-chan."

"BAKA USUI! Who would want to learn from you?" The female actor responded, with no trace of her recent tears, delivering the line with a huge serving of spunk while glaring daggers into her smirking co-star.

...

"Hey! What's going on?" Misaki yelled at the blonde student, who was completely ignoring the fact there was a teary-eyed high school girl in front of him.

"Nothing. Just rejecting a confession," He stated plainly like it was as common as the occurrence of orange juice in the morning.

"You again! USUI TAKUMI!" She grimaced. _Making a girl cry for no reason!_ "You should at least think about how you word it! Don't let me catch you making a girl cry again!"

"CUT!" Director Ogata smiled and motioned for the crew to wrap up for the day, then turned to his two main actors as they walked off the set.

"As I expected, both of you did a fantastic job! It's only been a day but the whole crew is excited about the production and the development of the drama, just because you two have performed so realistically and nailing almost every shot," Director Ogata grinned at them, "I hope to see you tomorrow to continue filming. We'll be going for an interview in the afternoon tomorrow to promote Kaichou wa Maid Sama, and in the night we'll be filming the shots where Usui finds out Misaki works as a maid. Get some rest tonight!"

...

Ren had done just as Usui would have, stroking her soft hair so gently to comfort her. But why was it that he had felt a huge sense of disappointment when he had taken his hand away? That girl was scary, no doubt. She had such raw talent that this time she could grasp the character right away, without needing any help from him whatsoever. Mogami Kyoko was the only one that could go way beyond anyone's expectations, and make the characters she portrayed her very own. _Probably the only one to make me this worried about her too. _The feel of her hair against his palm still tingled as Ren drove home to his empty apartment, and it was probably just a coincidence he suddenly felt empty on the inside as well.

...

Kyoko sighed as she hung her scarf on the coat hanger at the doorway of the Darumaya, feeling slightly cold from the autumn breeze. After eating dinner, she made her way up to her room, taking the corn stone out from her pocket and gazing at it longingly.

"Corn, I almost mistook someone else for you today, but he sure looked like a fairy too."

...

_Yeah yeah yeah we're getting there! Tsuruga get ready to be tested beyond your contol!=) haha. He can't even control himself while stroking her hair. He's gonna be doing loads of that...XD Pls read and review people! Love ya guys! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay I think I've been a going a little crazy writing. Stupid little writing bug. *squishes* It's like this little itch I cant get rid of. XD Thanks for reading till here and I'm really just excited how far this will go. It's like I finish one idea and another two or three pop into my head. =)_

_If anyone would like to give a suggestion, please please do. I'm not sure if you guys do nanowrimo () but there's like forums there that dare you to do random stuff in your story [eg. I dare you to mention a llama in every chapter, BP (bonus pts) if Ren kisses it, DBP (double bonus pts) if he does it on purpose, TBP (triple bonus pts) if he does it for various reasons...etc] I get inspiration from these sort of things. =) and plus it'll be INTERACTIVE! And fun. I'll be looking forward to your suggestions! XD _

_This is the dare site just for laughs. Some are pretty funny. XD _

_.org/eng/node/3265167_

_MangaAddict2688: Thanks for reviewing my last three chapters! Haha. It's people like you that make people like me smile! And write more! XD hmm, she'll probably tell him, seeing they're like that to each other. Yeps!_

_Shiroyuki76: Thanks LOADS for pointing out to me that the other characters in the story call her kyoko-chan. I was a little confused while writing the story and having this internal war in my head on how they addressed each other. Though i'm too lazy to go back and correct the rest, it'll start from this chapter on...oh and do they call Ren like Ren-san as well or something? Or they just stick to Tsuruga-san. Bleh. Tell me kay...XD OMG yesh the conceited band guy is perfect for sho. I was thinking of making him the small guy who likes to eat though. Ren would have been fuming mad._

_Misaki: m4g3rul3z doesn't own me._

_Usui: Or me. Thank goodness._

_Ren: or me. (Looks at tingly hand)_

_Kyoko: nor does she own me. Tsuruga-san, is your hand okay? *panicks*_

_Misaki: AND I'M NOT CRUDE AND BRASH! YOU BETTER BE GLAD YOU'RE A GIRL, OR I'D HAVE WHACKED YOU A LONG TIME AGO!_

_Usui: You're cute, Mi-sa-chaaan._

_Misaki: URUSEI!_

**CHAPTER 4!**

"Mogami-san! Are you excited to be working with Tsuruga Ren, who's got a reputation as a 'co-star killer'?"

"Tsuruga-kun! Though Mogami-san has plenty of experience playing scary characters, how is she as your co-actress in a romance drama?"

"Director Ogata, is this drama going to be another breakthrough like Dark Moon?"

The questions came fast and furious, and the cast answered them all with a smile. Ren didn't even have the chance to call Kyoko unprofessional, as she answered the questions with no hint of nervousness, and the charisma she had today could easily match up to his. She looked even more beautiful today than he thought she normally did, as she had come in a simple plain white tank top and a cropped amber sweater that matched her eyes. Her beige skirt floated just above her knees, and showed off her long legs to her advantage. Her longer, still silky black hair framed her face, Misaki-style, which Ren would give anything just to touch again. _Maybe that would cure my hand of the tingly feeling_,he mused, realising that it still hadn't gone away, then berating himself for having to ask the reporter to repeat the question that he had missed entirely.

Kyoko wondered why her sempai looked rather out of sorts today. He had arrived at the LME building in his normal suit and white shirt inside, the first two buttons left undone, leaving the rest of the female population in Japan to fantasize what lay behind that sickening thin sheet of material. _Could he have slept late last night? _Kyoko was inwardly troubled and decided to question his horrible eating habits after the interview.

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko asked suspiciously as they left the interview and headed for the filming studio, "what have you eaten today?"

"Eh...salmon onigiri," Ren grinned and seemed proud that he had eaten a riceball for lunch.

"Ren, you should really take care of your health," Yashiro butted in, and then had a brainwave, "the maid cafe set has a real working kitchen! Kyoko, would you take him there early and cook him something proper to eat? I'll call ahead so they'll allow you to use the kitchen."

"Tsuruga-san, don't make us worry about you like that! You're a world-class actor! What if you faint while filming?"

Kyoko's concerned face placed itself right in front of Ren's slightly flustered one, although in his mind he just wanted to give her a huge hug and tell her he was sorry for making her worry. _Although she's the source of my lack of appetite, _he thought silently, while Yashiro gave him a huge fan girl smile and skipped away. _Maybe I should get a raise for that interfering manager of mine._

After they had both tucked into a sumptuous spread Kyoko had prepared and brought into Ren's dressing room, Kyoko got up to wash the utensils, but not before Ren stopped her.

"Mogami-san, I'll help you with that. You're wearing that...*ahem* costume of yours for the first time, and it may take a little while longer to change," he gave her one of rare smiles, one that Kyoko could tell he truly meant.

"Ah, thanks so much then! Sorry to trouble you Tsuruga-sempai!" She bowed and headed out the door.

_This is an improvement,_ Ren sighed and cleared the dishes that were just piled high with the delicious food. _At least she didn't insist on doing this herself, and I've got more time to compose myself before I see her in...THAT._ Ren forced the image out of his head, trying not to dwell on the fact that the next time he would see his underage crush, she would be in a maid outfit. _She should have never accepted this role! Doesn't she know that she'll be the object of every sick perverted bastard's fantasies!_

Ren's shoulders slumped and he bent over while sitting on the sofa, rubbing his temples with his fingers, trying to figure out how to play Usui, a hormonally charged teenage boy who was trying to keep himself under control, while the actor himself couldn't resist the temptation.

...

Kyoko entered her own personal dressing room, admiring the room that was about the same size as Ren's dressing room was. She still wasn't accustomed to the idea of being Ren's co-star, but decided to live up, no, surpass everyone's expectations of the drama. Kyoko remembered what the President had told her yesterday before filming began.

"_Mogami-san, this will be your first major role as a character in love," the President's no-nonsense gaze was fixed on her, "you were accepted into LME even though you lacked this emotion in your audition. This will be a true test of whether you have finally overcome your fear of this important aspect of life, and I expect you to deliver in this drama."_

Noticing that her costume had already been neatly hung up, she slowly pulled off the plastic sheet protecting it. Taking her time to finger through the high quality lace and trimmings, she thought of how wonderful it would be if this was a princess dress instead of a maid's. _But Misaki gets her prince in the end anyway, _Kyoko thought with a shy smile. In her heart she connected with Misaki's passion and sense of duty for her school, and even though Kyoko herself had been scorned by Sho, Usui never took Misaki for granted, and was always there when she needed him. _Just like Tsuruga-san_ – _what am I thinking!_ She shook her head, trying to concentrate on her impending shoot rather than how her sempai had been helping her in her acting ever since she joined the agency. She even owed Natsu to him!

As she pulled on the final stocking and checked in the mirror that the headpiece was straight, she grinned and thought, _hello Misaki!_

...

"DAMMIT! I should just quit this job!" Misaki growled and flung two large black trash bags at the back of the cafe, trying not to think about her family and the predicament they were in.

"Whoa," a mysterious low voice pierced through her thoughts.

Misaki looked up, and suddenly all that she had been thinking about had been blown into deep outer space. _U-U-sui?_

"This is surprising," he continued in his monotone voice, "council pres."

_USUI TAKUMI!_

"CUT!" Director Ogata. Called out to end the first shot of the day, or night as it was, "we'll move on the shot where Misaki comes out from the back door of the cafe. Kyoko-chan, keep the good work up with your expressions!"

Kyoko smiled and turned to Ren, who had already stalked off to some unknown corner. Kyoko thought this weird, as almost every time after a shot, no matter if it was amazing or badly done, he would have hung around to offer his congratulations or maybe a kind suggestion to help her improve. But this was a first, him running away right after the scene was done. She still had time to change into her jeans and hoodie that she needed for the next scene, so she went over to her fast disappearing sempai.

"Tsu-tsuruga-san," she panted after chasing him all the way back to the front door of his dressing room, but her innocent eyes still glanced at him with a longing to hear his comments on her acting, "h-how was I in the shot just now?"

Ren had been way too absorbed in his thoughts mainly consisting of '_get out of there quick'_ to notice that his kohai, still dressed in the blasted maid costume, was chasing him and his ten mile long legs to get his opinion on the shot. He was now paying the price of his mistake to let Kyoko run after him in her black boots and maid costume, and was panting while placing a hand on the wall to support herself. Ren found himself having that 'cookie-jar' feeling, the one where your mom tells you not to touch it or you'll face the dire consequences, but the anticipation itself would kill you before you managed to wait till she gave you even a whiff of its aroma. _Smile, Ren, you can do this, smile. _He tried to contort his facial muscles to one that looked somewhat pleasant, and turned to face Kyoko.

"It was good," He had the gentlemanly smile plastered on his face again, "Mogami-san, next time when you put on that maid costume, remind yourself that you are Misaki, and no longer Kyoko. That means no chasing after me even if I leave, because even though Misaki wants Usui by her side, she'll always be-"

"Too proud to admit it," Kyoko finished with a glint in her eyes, and turned to Ren, wanting to bow but stopping herself to thank him as Misaki would instead, blushing a little and shifting her eyes to one side before looking back at him, "thanks."

As Ren closed the door, he slumped back onto the couch. _Act like Misaki when you're in that maid costume. SMART MOVE REN. SMART MOVE. Now she'll be trying to act as if she's in love with me and doesn't know what to do with it. Me and my big mouth._ Ren wiped his face with his hands, trying to forget the way she had thanked him for his "advice" just now.

Just like those times you try to forget your mom ever mentioned that there was a cookie jar just waiting for someone to attack.

...

_Okay wow that's probably the longest chapter I've written. And I didn't expect it to turn out like that but the more I write the more I wanna write. IT'S AN ADDICTION I TELL YOU. Please review! :) Thanks loads!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh man okay huge apologies to everyone who's been waiting for this chapter...i'm sorry for updating so many times two weeks ago and dying last week._

_To Kyokoren: Thanks for the stuff on how the other characters address Ren...yeps I needed that! XD and I was laughing my head off while writing kyoko's 'cookie' part. Haha. My grandma thought I was a little crazy. _

_To MangaAddict2688: haha yes Ren does consider himself that way...just wanted to subtly hint it but I guess it aint subtle at all. XD hmm yeah I guess Ren still thinks she's underage cuz he was brought up in America. Yeah I think I'll use the bridge rock guys and Hiou as Aoi. XD ouch...kanae is gonna be depressed man...oh. Please don't think your reviews are rambles, cuz they really help! And I'm totally amazed that anyone would take so much time to review anyhow. THANKS! _

_Even a simple 'I like it' just makes my day! XD and of course more comments other than that would make my night! *cue forced laughter*_

_Ren: m4g3rul3z is a sadist who enjoys torturing me, tearing my poor crushed soul into pieces that shall never again-_

_Usui: Cut the drama, she just doesn't own me or you. But I'm having fun watching you suffer. XD_

_Misaki: Aww Kyoko-chan is so cute in the maid outfit!_

_Kyoko: ARIGATOU! *bows*_

_Ren: *bangs heads against wall* WHYYYY...T_T_

**CHAPTER 5!**

"Oh," Usui looked at Misaki, with his hands tucked in his pockets, and blond hair still as messy as ever, "you're back to normal."

"Wh-what? What are you looking at?" Misaki's face was a little drained of colour as she closed the back door of the cafe.

"Huh? Nothing...I just wanted to make sure," Usui stated, looking at Misaki's worn out hoodie and jeans with the belt slightly out of place. "Was that maid really the class pres? Why do you have a job like this?"

"Ugh..." Misaki scowled and cursed under her breath. _Dammit._

"CUT! Okay, we'll move to the playground now!"

Both actors stepped away from the outdoor set and started to walk towards the next one, and Ren watched Kyoko's spunky attitude fade away, even though the next shoot would start in a matter of minutes.

"Mogami-san, is everything okay?" Ren started with her name, hoping that she would talk to him as Kyoko rather than Misaki.

"I'm fine BAKA USUI!"

Ren chuckled a bit while watching her shake her head a little and bringing his adorable Kyoko back. _His__ adorable – ARGH._ As Ren started mentally whacking himself, Kyoko had snapped back to reality and was already starting to reply.

"Sorry I was still a little stuck as Misaki," She turned to him with a slight embarrassment in her voice.

"Don't be, it was exactly how Misaki would have responded," Ren gave a wan smile, "but you seem troubled about something."

"I'm not sure how to portray Misaki when she talks about doing all these to support her family. I've...never felt what it's like to take care of a mother that's sickly, or have the whole household resting on my shoulders."

"Well, I suppose you could start by thinking about someone you care about, and that's been taking care of you."

"The couple from Darumaya!" Kyoko's face suddenly brightened, and Ren swore he could see flowers floating about the ecstatic girl as she immediately understood, "so I imagine if one day they had to depend on me, I would definitely work hard to take care of them, even if it means sacrificing strength and time on my part! Anything for Taisho and Okami-san! I'll give my all-"

"You're getting better at this Mogami-san," Ren mumbled under his breath as she trotted off in front of him to the next set, her voice trailing off the further she went, completely absorbed in her own thoughts about how to portray this new side of Misaki's. _She'll surpass me soon._

...

The filming went on in a blur. A week had already passed, and they were getting into the mood of things. Kyoko scanned through her schedule and realised that she would be filming both Box R and Maid-sama from early in the morning till late at night, and she knew that a dull ache in the crevices of her head had started to plague her. _No, I can't hold up the schedule just because of a headache, _she thought, knowing that Ren would have just ignored it and continued working even if he had some fatal disease. _The last thing I want is to be called unprofessional by him!_ Kyoko realised that for Maid-sama, she would have to pretend that she was sick as well, so she comforted herself with the thought that the scenes would turn out even more realistic than they ever would. _Wasn't that a good thing?_ She grinned and winced at the same time after feeling a slight throb in her temples.

After Kyoko left the set on Box R, the said headache had gotten worse. It had progressed from annoying throbs to erratic construction work, making her want to drive all yellow hardhat donned parasites from her head. By the second scene she filmed that day, consisting of shouting at random co-stars regarding bringing restricted magazines to school, it was like the final world cup match, complete with its own vuvuzela symphonic band. She could swear the commentators were having a field day too, like a Spanish guy rattling off like a machine gun inside the crowded, perspiration soaked stadium. It was like being a man taking all three generations of women in his family to the newest shopping mall! But I digress.

Ren arrived for the filming and noticed Kyoko slumped in a chair and waiting for Director Ogata to call her up for the next scene with Usui. The moment he saw the unnerving sight of his kohai literally purged of all emotion and colour in her normally bubbly and incessantly joyful face, he knew something was wrong.

"Mogami-san, are you alright?"

"Do you want the truth or the politically correct answer?"

"The truth would be nice," Ren wondered what had overcome Kyoko to such an extent that even her personality was now as twisted as a mangled piece of scrap metal.

"I'm sick," she started out but turned to face her sensei with a dangerous glare, "and it's Misaki Ayuzawa for you Usui, I wanna hear none of that 'Mogami-san' crap. We are finishing work, THEN we're going home. Plus I'm not sick enough to collapse on set like some BAKA I know of."

"You're a masochist," Ren shook his head and let Usui take over, but if you looked into his eyes you would need a life buoy to survive, lest you drowned in the tsunami of concern that was pouring out of the fully opened faucets.

"Just like somebody I know then," she gave him a weak smile, and headed on set.

...

"Pres is actually a masochist right?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Pushing yourself to a dead end, is also a symptom of a masochist," he stated plainly.

"WHAT?"

"I think even you should put down the load on your shoulders once in a while, just looking at you makes me feel unsafe."

Kyoko fell backwards and felt a strong arm behind her. One might think it would be rather cliché to describe the arm she was now resting on to be warm and supportive, but that was exactly how she felt it was, firm, comfortable and safe. Deep in her heart she knew that she would love to lie there forever if not for the line she had to deliver in about a split second.

"Don't come near me!" She snapped to life in an instant, pushing Usui away and panting in the process, "I won't accept your help!"

"...Oh. Is that right?"

"CUT! Kyoko-chan, your acting is excellent! Okay, we can all take a short break! I'll see everyone over at the cafe set in 30 minutes!" Ogata called out as the crew hurried to bring the equipment to the other set.

...

Ren was getting worried. He clenched his fist and stared at his ridiculously long arm. The body it had supported had felt so weak and limp that he had the urge to whisk her off the set and back home to the couple at the Darumaya, before masquerading as a professional doctor and ordering them to look after her till she was back in the pink. It was useless though, he had done almost the exact same thing, working himself to death even when he was sick. _Thanks Ren, _he chided himself, _thanks for being so PROFESSIONAL that your kohai takes after you both in sickness and in health._

"Yes Okami-san, don't wait up for me tonight, I'll be staying with kotonami-san," she smiled softly into her phone, and said goodbye before putting her phone down.

"Mogami-san. I'm sending you to kotonami-san's house tonight," Ren cut in as soon as Kyoko had kept the device in her bag.

"Uh..." she paused a while and turned sheepishly away, her already flushed face becoming an even deeper shade of red, "I wanted to stay in one of the LME dorms near the cafe's set, or maybe even in a budget hotel, since it's so late and the Darumaya is so far away."

Ren was flabbergasted. Kyoko never failed to shock him, both in acting and her complete immaturity when it came to her status as an upcoming actress. Her black hair was already damp with perspiration that sent off alarm bells in Ren's head as he recognized it as a symptom of fever.

"Mogami-san," he asked softly as they headed for the trailer that would bring them to the next set, "what would you do if I was sick with a fever again, and yet insisted on staying in a dorm or a budget hotel, without anyone to look after me?"

"I know it seems foolish, but I won't get enough rest even if you offer to send me home, just because it's so far from here, and anyway, Moko-san is out of town for filming," she stopped and turned to face Ren in front of the trailer, "it's just a slight flu, and I don't want to be a burden to anyone else, certainly not you! Thank you for caring about me though!"

Ren couldn't stand the way she was taking her sickness so lightly. As she bowed to show her gratitude, Ren could already see her slanting to one side due to her lack of balance caused by the oncoming fever. When Kyoko had straightened and began to proceed inside the trailer, she suddenly noticed the corners of her vision were starting to turn an interesting shade of black. Soon, the whole world began to spin faster than it already had, like she was on a giant roller coaster in which she couldn't get off. The darkness spread to her entire field of sight, and the steps leading to the door of the trailer were not below her feet any longer.

"Kyoko!"

Ren stared anxiously at the girl in his arms that had been knocked out cold. If he had not been right behind her, she would probably have hit her head hard on the metal steps! _Won't do anything to cure her stubbornness though, _Ren decided. He lifted a hand to her forehead and found that it was burning, hot enough to fry an egg or two. Rushing to get the limp Kyoko into the trailer, he carefully placed her on the sofa and covered her with the jacket that he had been wearing as Usui. Looking around the trailer, he opened the mini fridge that was placed in a corner and brought out a can of liquid, one that he was too flustered to care about what it contained, and wrapped it in a thin cloth before placing it gently on her forehead. He watched as her brow furrowed in reaction to the cold object that he had recently placed on her forehead, and then relaxed as her panting became shallower than before. Dragging a chair from the vanity mirror to sit beside the sofa, he settled in a comfortable position where he could easily tend to Kyoko. _This girl_, he sighed, _it's just like the time when her ankle was hurt, and she just won't admit how serious it is._ After about ten minutes, he decided to find Ogata-san and convince him to reschedule the shooting to another time.

Putting down the unidentified drink can, he began to stand up to leave the peaceful Kyoko and give her a few minutes of well needed rest. Just as he turned his back on her, the unmistakable voice of his kohai suddenly stopped him in his tracks.

"Ren," it was both faint and weak, but it effectively got the ridiculously tall actor to whip around with anxiety and face its source, "wake me up when we reach the cafe set."

"You're not well enough. I'm telling Director Ogata to stop filming for today."

Kyoko suddenly began struggling to push herself into a sitting position, before boring her golden gaze deep into his dark brown eyes. It sent chills running up and down Ren's spine, each doing several hundred metre sprints at breakneck speed. It wasn't menacing, nor was it threatening or haughty. But Ren had been utterly captivated by the determination blazing in her soul, pouring out through its windows.

"Don't decide that by yourself. I'm not weak, and I'm certainly not letting anyone out there down. But most importantly," she continued holding his gaze, "I'm not giving up. So don't give up on me either."

"I...I won't," Ren conceded, before Kyoko's eyes suddenly lost their recent vigour and her throbbing headache once again overwhelmed her.

As Ren helped Kyoko lie back down on the sofa, she murmured barely audible thanks and slipped back into the realm of sweet unconsciousness. He fingered through her black tresses and once again started cooling down her forehead with the aluminium can. However, it seemed like whatever heat the can took away from her forehead was being transferred to him, as his whole face flushed that blasted shade of red. Not only had that desperate yet determined expression reminded him of why he had taken such an interest in her in the first place, she had done something that would have been unfathomable to the fever-free Kyoko.

_She called me Ren. She called me REN. SHE-_

It seems that Tsuruga Ren's sick too, and he's down with something fatal and incurable; the love bug.

...

_Whew i'm done. Apologies again for taking so long. I ABHOR SCHOOL. Anyone interested in inventing a school vaporising ray? I'll be your first customer. XD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh wow okay I just wanna thank everyone for the positive reviews. YAY. Haha I might cut out alot of scenes here and there, because everyone just wants to see Kyoko and Ren get together faster don't they? (actually it's just cuz I can't think of characters to play other characters that don't help the plot advance much...sorry those who want to see a bevy of characters. It's way too confusing for me to write them. I'm no J. K. Rowling.)_

_And I think I'll be updating once a fortnight, just cause I'm bogged down by school. Taking a national exam aint as easy as I thought it would be. So sorry for keeping you guys on the hook! haha. And it's interesting how i'm writing this while i'm down with a flu too. I'm just waiting for the medicine to make me drowsy. Kyoko's crazy to want to act with a fever. I'd never do it. _

_To Kprincess and MangaAddict2688 : smart people. Ren IS gonna take her home...well it's kinda expected huh. Heh. _

_Usual disclaimers apply. Ren's too busy looking after Kyoko to disclaim anything and Usui's trying to goad him into doing something that he'd regret. Misaki? I think she's making "porridge". O.o_

**CHAPTER 6!**

The set was nearly ready for filming to begin, and Ren decided to wake the peaceful Kyoko up for the last few shots, though he sincerely did not want to shake the beauty out of Slumberland unless her life depended on it. The last time he had checked on her, he had barely managed to leave the room without pulling the serene woman into his arms and sweeping her somewhere far away. Ren pushed the trailer door open, expecting to see Kyoko lying on the couch, but was instead greeted by the said teenager, already clad in her alluring maid costume, seated comfortably on the left side of the cream coloured sofa.

"Is it time already?" She murmured softly, having to put in effort just to squeeze out four words.

"Almost. Feeling better?" Ren inquired gently, trusting himself just enough to sit beside her.

A slight nod from her made Ren feel a little more relieved than he had been for the past hour, but he was still concerned that her fever could all of a sudden take a turn for the worse, and burn with unquenchable fury. He lifted his hand up, biting his lip a little, wondering if she would mind his unannounced action of checking her temperature. Judging from the way she stiffened slightly but soon loosened up again, Ren decided that either she allowed it or that she was too weak to jump up in horror and run ten miles away. His touch felt cold on her skin, and Kyoko suddenly felt like he was a cold blooded creature, albeit a gentle one that seemed to help dissipate the fever slightly. Ren sighed in frustration that her temperature hadn't gone down as much as he hoped it had, and without realising it, his hand had already snaked its way to her neck. It seemed to be burning like Christmas firewood, and Kyoko turned her head slowly to see why Ren had just left his hand on her neck without removing it.

"It's not too late to go home now and get rest," Ren tried to state it as emotionlessly as he could, trying not to sound too overbearing or overly concerned, but at the same time fearing for her health to the ninth degree.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Kyoko had gotten used to the hand on her neck, and rested against it, feeling safe and blissful. She had never gotten taken care of to this extent when she was sick. Normally she would just fool Okami-san and hide beneath both the excuse of being tired and her comfortable sheets. Without her pretence or her futon, she had felt rather vulnerable, and tried to keep her pretext of being strong up. Ren had successfully broken down the walls she had put up to guard herself, and made her relax as well. Kyoko felt the sudden need to close the gap between them, and proceeded to lay her head carefully onto his broad shoulder. She thought about how disrespectful this was, how unfathomable her actions were, but she just needed his presence for now, a comfort that she couldn't describe, a comfort way better than a new silk futon. She breathed in slightly and subconsciously decided that she liked the way Ren smelled of soap, without cologne. _After all, _she mused, _I did lend him my lap, so he can repay the favour with a shoulder._

Our poor Ren on the other hand was shell shocked. Not only had her head found a nice parking space on the hollow of his shoulder, he realised that her entire body was dangerously close to his, leaning on his entire left side. His left arm had unconsciously draped itself across her shoulders, extending to her perfectly smooth arms. Ren couldn't help gazing at her face, certain that time had probably given up and stopped short on him. Kyoko's soft black tresses cascaded gently over his arm, and he used his free hand to casually brush a few stray strands from her face. However, Time decided to make a sudden comeback, and he felt his heart thumping at an increasing speed, hoping that by some fluke of nature Kyoko wouldn't be able to hear this from her comfy position on his shoulder. It sounded like a rhythmic beat in a war, a blasted war between his ethics and his emotions. He was sure the heat he felt rushing up to his face wasn't from Kyoko's fever, and pulled her closer ever so slightly, before glancing shifty-eyed at the doors of the trailer. He hoped Yashiro and his penchant for taking incriminating photos were far away from this misleading scene.

"Ren! Kyoko chan! 5 minutes till the cameras roll!"

The abrupt shout of a member of the production crew jolted the two actors apart, with Kyoko suddenly standing up rigidly like nothing had happened. She brushed her costume and laced up the boots, leaving Ren still a little fuzzy about what was happening. His left shoulder was both empty and rather cold, but the actor couldn't do a thing to fill the space Kyoko left. He glanced up and saw Kyoko rub a little at a spot on her boot, before looking at him with a wan smile, assuring him that she was fine and that they had better be going. She left the trailer without waiting for her co-star, and Ren just stared at the door. He then scrutinized his hands. His hands that had he had carelessly lost control over, the ones that were responsible for pulling her close, then letting her go without making an effort to get her back, back to where she fit so perfectly on his shoulder. He swore they were like two pieces of a puzzle that would never be complete without the other. Like two stars destined to be next to each other for eternity but were cruelly separated by the Milky Way. _I must be losing it, _he concluded, _stars and jigsaw puzzles? I'm a grown man at the age of twenty pining for an unrequited love that I compare to stars and jigsaw puzzles._ Ren wiped his face thoroughly with his hands._ Damn you Milky Way._

...

"You're always injuring the male students at school, but you're actually a maid! How about you come and serve the three of us?

"Hahaha! Call us master or something!"

_Ugh! I feel all weak! _Misaki stumbled back and gritted her teeth, trying to fend off the leering stares of her crass schoolmates. The world swam circles around her, and she was entirely defenceless to the jeers.

"The class president's still a girl under all that. Since she's dressed like this, why don't we..."

"Don't touch her just because she's cute."

Usui swung one arm around Misaki and used the other to brush away the hand that was encroaching a little too close into Misaki's personal space. He narrowed his eyebrows at the flabbergasted trio and turned back to the girl in his arms, who was radiating heat like the Sahara at noon.

"Whoa, you're burning up! Are you okay!"

"...sorry."

_Your help..._

"Sorry, Usui."

"It's okay. Go ahead and rest."

...

"Mogami-chan! That was wonderful! Go home and get some rest, Ren did say you were feeling rather tired," Ogata-san smiled at her as she walked off the set as normally as she could.

_So Ren did tell Ogata that I wasn't feeling well, but didn't mention that it was as bad as it really is, _Kyoko paused a while as she forced water from the bottle down her parched throat. _At least he didn't give me away and tell on me. _She realised that he really was letting her make her own decision in the matter, and respected her for wanting to continue filming even when she was down with the fever. She bid farewell to those on set, including the three bridge-rock guys that had a cameo appearance as the trio that Ren had stared down earlier. Kyoko made her way back to the trailer to change out and gather her things, remembering the glimpse she had gotten of Ren before he had pulled her into his arms. It seemed like one of annoyance, but it scared Kyoko as she recalled noticing the flash of hidden fury that was barely under control. She wondered what he could have been so furious about, since Usui shouldn't have been angry, but just calm and cool, maybe slightly frustrated, since he knew that the boys probably would not have done much to her. However, thinking made her head spin even more, and she decided to leave the thoughts till later, lumbering slowly up the steps to the trailer.

Once inside, she sank into the couch, hoping to regain some energy before changing out. Kyoko did a double take and realised that it was the same spot she had been resting at before filming started, when she had blatantly dared to lean on Ren's shoulder. _What was I thinking?_ She chided herself for using him as a pillow. _Now he's going to think I'm both rude AND heavy! _She tried to shut the voices in her head up, but to no avail. It confused her to no end as to why she even did it in the first place. Even though Ren was a gentleman, that was no excuse to take advantage of it! Plus, how could she think that he smelled nice? Kyoko shook her head a little and decided to head to that nearby budget hotel around the corner to get some rest before her whole brain exploded from overheating.

"I hope you're not still thinking about going to that budget hotel," A familiar voice warned.

Kyoko looked for the source of the comment, and found it in the form of Ren, who had already changed out of his costume and was now wearing a dark jacket over his light blue shirt, and Kyoko was somewhat amazed that this didn't clash with his yellow hair.

"If I don't go, I'd be homeless tonight." Kyoko stated plainly, shifting a little, feeling uncomfortable dressed in all the layers of the maid costume.

"Stay at my place then."

"Tsuruga-san, I am your kohai. I repeat, your KOHAAAI," Kyoko drawled, overstretching the word for emphasis. "Staying at your house would be something only your girlfriend would do."

_Well, that's one step in the right direction! _Ren snickered as he thought of saying this aloud to her, but decided not to lest she ran away screaming 'rape' or the like.

"What's that smile for?" Kyoko prodded as she saw him smirk.

"Mogami-san," he started, putting on the trademark 'Emperor of the Night' smile, "what would the public think if they saw an up and coming actress enter a sleazy budget hotel? They might think you're offering 'services', or worse, think LME is a company that doesn't pay it's actors enough to rent a decent home? Would you like to incriminate our dear Lory like that?"

He watched amused as she sat straight and shook her head vehemently, before succumbing to her fever once more, as she clutched her forehead in agony. Ren was immediately by her side, arm around her shoulders, wondering if it would do anything to abate the pain, regretting that he still had the gall to tease her when her fever was so bad.

"Stay at my place tonight," he whispered into her ear, "I can't bear to leave you alone when you're like this."

And although he couldn't see her reaction, a gentle nod against his chest was enough to make his heart soar.

...

_Oh wow okay I'm sorry for making the plot move so slowly. It seems everyone can squeeze out two or three important events in a chapter, whereas I'm still stuck at one scene that hasn't really progressed alot. But whatever. Hope that I can post soon! Thanks for reading! Please review too!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Woah, chapter 7! Yay my fever's all gone! Haha. Sorry if the story seems to be dragging, since I like details and describing scenes alot. Gets me into trouble with the teachers for writing too much though. XD Thanks for taking time out to view this, and I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I did writing it!_

_Ren: You're right Usui, m4g3rul3z is a SADIST._

_Usui: Didn't I warn you? But of all the women in the world, you choose the densest one of them all._

_Ren: Well, yours doesn't acknowledge you either! Plus, isn't her chest "like a flat board"?_

_Usui: You sir, have an unmistakable death wish that I would like to grant._

_m4g3rul3z: You gotta be kidding. I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama or Skip Beat! sheesh! What does an author have to do around here to get a simple disclaimer?_

**CHAPTER 7!**

Ren had given up. It seemed to him even if he nudged her for another thousand times, she probably wouldn't stir at all. Kyoko had mustered just enough strength in the trailer just now to change into slacks and her blouse, but collapsed into a deep sleep the moment she stepped into the car. He sighed and turned off the engine, then got out of his automobile from the driver's seat. _Then again, _he thought in contemplative silence, _I want her to get as much rest as she can. _He casually stepped over to the side of the car she was still fast asleep in, opened the door and unbuckled her seatbelt in one swift movement. Pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, Ren slowly dabbed it against her forehead, soaking the linen with her perspiration. Being wary of the roof of the car, he gently hoisted Kyoko from the seat and into his arms, but still managed to close the door and lock his car without jostling her too much.

To explain how Ren felt at this moment would be like trying to fathom how the earth began. For starters, he was positively thrilled that the woman of his dreams had agreed to spend the night at his place. However, he was more troubled than ecstatic. He didn't know how to take care of himself, much less take care of somebody else. On top of that, seeing Kyoko get teased just now was enough to make his blood boil. All the emotions in his head were driving him bonkers, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of his apartment door, adjusting the sleeping beauty ever so slightly before fishing out his keys to grant them access to the room.

Lowering Kyoko cautiously onto the guestroom's bed, Ren decided to get some ice to cool Kyoko down a little more. He returned to the bedside in a matter of minutes with a basin of water and ice, and a cloth draped over his shoulder. He couldn't help but be entranced the same reactions she had given to the cold can hours before, her eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. Ren couldn't stand to see her mar her beauty with the creases she was making on her forehead, and moved his fingertips to touch her face, moving his thumb slowly to caress the area right above her eyebrow. This wasn't very effective, and Ren pouted a little, like a small kid set with a problem he was determined to solve but didn't think that it'd take more than one try.

"_I bet you vaguely remember_

_The first time you met Corn_

_You were mesmerized by the golden hair_

_But you knew he was forlorn."_

Ren wondered what had possessed him, causing him to sing ever so softly while caressing her face, but strangely enough he didn't want to stop. He felt as if he could put all his frustrations and hidden emotions into this and lull Kyoko to sleep as well. She wouldn't remember a thing anyway, she being in an unconscious state and having a fever to boot.

"_I loved the way that you assumed _

_He was a fairy from a distant land_

_And your eyes were filled with hope and trust _

_That one day he'd be strong and stand."_

Ren assured himself that she wouldn't be able to comprehend what he was saying, but felt the need to say it anyway. It felt like the butterflies in him were forcing their way out of the pit of his stomach, up his throat and into the room, echoing as the melodious waves bounced off the sparsely furnished room, fluttering their wings and creating a colourful symphony. Ren never let neither his hand leave her forehead, nor his eyes her face that was now wrinkle-free. He smiled a little foolishly, and then bit his lip, trying to think of some way to express his thoughts.

"_But don't you see, don't you see?_

_You're the one who gave him wings to fly_

_You're the one who never questioned why_

_You're the only one he talked to _

_The only one he trusted was you _

_You're the only one who knew his hurt_

_The only one who dusted off the dirt_

_Now he's just a jewel in your precious memory_

_But you don't remember that he_

_Is me."_

Bringing both fists to his forehead, he stopped short of pounding the floor and slowly put back on the mask that was Tsuruga Ren, before standing up and heading to kitchen to make something for Kyoko when she woke up. He tried to remind himself that she needed to eat something, but avoided confronting the real struggle in his subconscious mind. _She won't remember. It's okay, she won't remember. _

_But what if I don't want her to forget?_

...

Kyoko awoke to the smell of something burning. She blinked a little. There were three things that she knew, the first being that this was not her bed, the second that she had no idea how and when she had gotten here, and the third was her life could be at stake due to something vaguely poisonous brewing in the kitchen. This made Kyoko force herself to think over the loud throbbing in her head. She glanced around the room, noticing how much this looked like the guest room in Ren's apartment. It was so darn similar; it might as well be Ren's apartment. But the main issue on her mind was what to do with the deathly concoction her sensitive nose had picked up on. It was coming closer, and closer, and closer...

"Stay away from me!" She yelped and hid behind the blanket as the door swung open, "I know karate! AND I HAVE PROTECTIVE DEMONS!"

Ren was startled by her sudden shout. He managed to keep most of the porridge from spilling out from the porcelain bowl, and set it down on the mahogany bedside table. It didn't smell as bad as Kyoko thought it did, and it was edible, if just barely. The fever had messed with most of her senses, but neither Kyoko nor Ren knew about this. Thus, Ren was now trying his best to placate Kyoko, while explaining to her how she had ended up in his guest room's bed. Fortunately, Ren had unearthly persuasive skills, and Kyoko had calmed down in a matter of minutes.

"You cooked that for me?" She leaned against the propped pillows and glanced at the bowl next to her.

"Yeah."

Ren took the cue to fill a spoonful of the semi liquefied substance and dragged the bottom of the spoon across the side of the bowl, then lifting it to his lips to give it a gentle blow. This might have taken a matter of seconds, but for Kyoko, the sight of Japan's number one actor cooling down porridge for her was a little too much for her overheated brain. She was a lowly kohai! Unworthy and undeserving! If Ren had looked up at her at that moment, he would have noticed the complete hysteria she was in. Too bad he was just absolutely absorbed with his current task of making sure the porridge wasn't too hot for her to consume, leaving Kyoko to freak out as usual.

When he was absolutely sure the spoonful of porridge was safe for consumption (temperature-wise, no one's sure about taste-wise), his dark eyes twinkled mischievously as they met her golden ones. Gone was the hysterical Kyoko, and in her place was the calmer, but still slightly confused young woman. Ren smiled genuinely, beckoning her to sit up straight so she wouldn't choke while swallowing her supper. Kyoko complied as he fluffed the pillows with his free hand, and then watched as he slowly sat on the bed beside her, putting his unoccupied hand under the spoon.

"Ah," he mimicked a father trying to coerce his two year old daughter into eating.

Kyoko was utterly bewildered. She raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering what had gotten into her sempai. He just responded with another smile that made Kyoko feel as if she was melting a little. Glancing towards the bedside table, she tried to calm her heart down, feeling it suddenly pound faster than normal.

"Don't...don't do that," she murmured.

"Do what?"

"Smile like that."

"And why not?"

"It makes me feel like I'm more than your kohai."

Ren was sure his heart was going to give up and die on him. She wasn't as dense as he thought she was! _Now, if only she'd marry me within the next century! _But there was a situation at hand, and Ren swore he should have just committed hara-kiri there and then when he heard what he said in reply to her.

"We're going to be acting as lovers. This is good practice, isn't it?" He mentally slapped himself as hard as mental slaps could get, while putting on the pained, forced, false smile, "now open wide."

Kyoko grudgingly leaned forward and took a mouthful of the warm porridge. It didn't taste as bad as it smelled or looked, and she gave a wan smile without looking at Ren. He noticed this, but was secretly relieved enough that she didn't throw it all up or insult his cooking, even though he knew she would have done a much better job with it. Ren felt slightly embarrassed and started to scoop a second spoonful, and started to cool it down like he had done with the first one.

"Kuon," she stated.

The spoon Ren was holding suddenly froze in position, as did his entire body in the same millisecond. He was absolutely sure he had heard her wrong. Had he put corn in the porridge? Ah. _That must be it. I shouldn't have put corn into the porridge. Maybe she doesn't like corn? Maybe she –_

"Kuon Hizuri."

...

_Haha. Cliff hanger guys, cliff hanger. I'm such a sadist. XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh wow chapter 8 oh wow! Haha. A huge thank you to whoever that's reading and reviewing! It makes me so happy, like roasted marshmellows! Here! Have some free marshmellows! *throws*_

_I'm currently absorbed into a fanfic titled Ren's Birthday written by Bloody_Rose021. On the 13__th__ chapter and I think it's so very very well done. So go check it out if you haven't already! XD (Who doesn't enjoy seeing a terribly jealous Ren?)_

_To Shiroyuki76: thanks loads for suggesting I create my own characters. Haha. I kinda forgot I could do whatever I wanted with the story. XD_

_To .love: My gosh you're smart._

_To MangaAddict2688: Haha. Don't we all enjoy Ren mentally torturing himself? XD_

_To Piacine – Jadeymay: I'm sowwwwie. haha. And everybody should now thank you cuz I now know how cruel I am being and thus will post faster when I am cruel. XD does that make sense?_

_Usual disclaimers. Cuz I know most people have already ignored everything above and jumped straight to the story. Don't blame you guys though. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8!**

"Kuon Hizuri," Kyoko glanced sheepishly at Ren, and lit up the room with a smile that was around a million megawatts, "would cook like this."

Ren decided to give up counting the number of times this woman could make his heart stop in a day. He heaved a sigh mixed with relief and disappointment, then somehow managed to bring another spoonful of porridge to Kyoko's mouth without giving himself away.

"I wonder what happened to Kuon," Kyoko continued as she swallowed a mouthful of her supper, "he seemed like a really loving son, someone that I would like to be really good friends with. Ah! Tsuruga-san, you've been in showbiz long enough, and seem to know Kuu well. Ever met Kuon? How's he like?"

The golden eyes were brimming with anticipation and excitement amidst the burning fever, and Ren found himself robbed of the ability to speak once again. Well, what would you say to the love of your life when she was unknowingly asking about your past, the one you've been running away from for the past 5 years? Ren certainly didn't know, but decided to wing it anyway, hoping that she would somehow drop the topic, or maybe succumb to the fever and go straight back to sleep.

"I've never met Kuon, but I've certainly heard a lot about him," Ren started, "I don't know where he is now, but he must have left Kuu for a reason."

"It's probably a huge reason. Kuon loves Kuu way too much to be able to forsake his father and pave his own way."

"You're talking as if you know Kuon," Ren teased, but was astonished at how spot on Kyoko was.

"Well, I did act as him, and Otousan accepted it," Kyoko replied with a shy grin, "I would like to know what happened to Kuon though."

"Now now, curiosity kills the cat."

Ren could tell that Kyoko had had enough to eat, and got up from the chair at the bedside, taking the bowl to the kitchen. When he returned, he found his adorable kohai struggling with the covers, trying to get them over herself with as minimal effort as possible. As Ren was about to pull the blankets over Kyoko, he realised that she was still in her slacks and blouse from just now, and it seemed rather uncomfortable to spend the rest of the night in her current clothing.

"Mogami-san, would you like to change into something else?" He stuttered as he tried to suggest something that he could remotely offer her to wear, "I have a few t-shirts that would be more comfortable than your blouse, and you can borrow one of my shorts that I haven't used in a while."

As Kyoko momentarily forgot her current war with the sheets, she was now conscious of the floral blouse she was still clad in since leaving the set, and tugged at the stifling material. Ren tried to avert his eyes from this, forcing himself to think only the purest of thoughts. _She's in my apartment, on a bed, flushed and tempting me with whatever's under that flimsy piece of material. BUTTERFLIES. I LIKE BUTTERFLIES. _

"I guess I would like to change," Kyoko started hesitantly, scrunching up her face before lowering it in embarrassment, "sorry for imposing on you like this."

"No matter how many times I assure you that it's fine, you'd disagree, wouldn't you?" Ren walked to her and she lifted her head to allow her golden eyes to meet his dark ones.

Ren couldn't stop his right hand from cupping her cheek, and stroking it ever so softly. Why wouldn't she accept his help? Would she do the same for his love? Reject it, and possibly pity him for loving her, probably. Their gaze remained locked like two bolts, rusted shut. Ren was drowning in her eyes. Her inhuman interest in Kuon, in him, barely five minutes earlier made Ren wonder what she would do when she found out about his past. He was in too deep; no matter how he tried to keep his tainted past from this pure, innocent soul, she would find out someday, if not from him, from Kuu. Lory even. But Ren decided he would tell her himself, someday. Someday when he was sure the knowledge of it would be outweighed by her need for him, a need so great that would prevent her from running away even if she knew all the despicable things he had done. He felt her stiffen slightly, and skilfully moved his hand to her forehead, checking on the fever that had almost completely dissipated. Ren flashed a wry smile, and then moved away from the bed and heading to his room to get a change of clothes, leaving behind a stunned and speechless Kyoko.

As the door closed, Kyoko felt her world spin a little, and was pretty sure that this hadn't been brought on by the fever. She lifted a hand to her left cheek. It was still warm, and she swore that his touch lingered on her skin. Though she was now conscious of her palpitating heart, she was sure it had been slamming against her chest ever since he held her gaze. She remembered his eyes. They were so intense, unwavering, as if something that desperately needed to be let out was locked behind those brown irises. He had been trying to tell her something, or at least had wanted to tell her something, but Kyoko had no idea what. She tried pondering about it, but her headache threatened to relapse, and she decided against thinking too much. What she knew for sure now, was that Ren's eyes were deadly, but the intensity was addictive all the same.

The door opened and Ren entered the guest room, carrying a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Kyoko nodded her head in acknowledgement, and accepted the clothes, while Ren left the room and closed the door to give her some privacy. His thoughts were going on an expedition into the wild unknown, and Ren once again tried to block out any thoughts he might have about Kyoko in his clothes, or even worse, the lack thereof. _This is the closest you'll ever get to her being in your pants, literally,_ a voice in his head taunted. Even being at the door was driving him nuts. Ren ventured to the kitchen, and doused his steaming face in the sink with a jet stream of cold water.

Upon returning to the room, he found the door still closed, and knocked gently on it.

"Mogami-san, do the clothes fit?"

The door creaked open slightly, and Ren was greeted with the sight of Kyoko's petite frame engulfed in his dark blue t-shirt, which was so long that he could barely see the shorts she was wearing. Ren gulped and tried to ignore that fact, while entering the room once more, wanting to make sure that Kyoko was comfortable enough to fall asleep before he did the same, if he managed to silence all the voices in his head before the night was over, that is. He was quite sure that sleep would elude him that night.

Suddenly, Kyoko tripped over the carpet, which had been gathered in one spot. Ren lunged for it, and caught her by the waist before she landed on the ground. Swinging her around so that she wouldn't be hurt, there was a sense of déjà vu from the time Ren had prevented her from injury in the kitchen previously. Once again, Ren found himself intoxicated by Kyoko, by how she fit so perfectly into his arms, how she seemed to be a part of him that he had lost before.

But unlike last time, Kyoko's arms weren't stiff and rigid in the air; they had wrapped themselves around Ren's waist. This fact alone had made Ren incapable of coherent thought. It also rendered him unable to get up from this compromising situation. Ren felt Kyoko shiver under him, but he knew that it wasn't from the cold, but instead it was fear. The twenty-year-old wanted to jolt upright and put Kyoko out of her misery, but he noticed that her eyes were squeezed shut, and it wasn't from the fear of him. He cautiously rolled on his side, and leaned on the side of the bed, pulling Kyoko into a sitting position on his lap.

"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was evident.

"I'm...fine..." Kyoko's reply was muffled; her hands were clinging to the sides of his shirt, her face buried in his chest, "I'm sorry for making you worry so much, to have to go to such great lengths to take care of me."

He stroked her hair and held her a little tighter.

"I'm...scared," she continued, "that I'm depending on you too much, that there'll be a time when I can't cope on my own anymore. I'm a burd-"

"You're not," Ren silenced her with his deep voice, "and I depend on you more than you'll ever know."

A comfortable silence ensued, and Ren sensed that Kyoko was slowly drifting to sleep in his arms. Her rhythmic breathing was lulling him to sleep as well, but he wanted to make sure she didn't wake up with sore muscles or the like. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her frame in his arms, and decided that when (when, and not if), she accepted him as a man, he would hold her close as much as he possibly could. After revelling in this dream come true for another minute or so, Ren reluctantly lifting Kyoko onto the bed and pulled the sheets over her, staring a while at her peaceful face.

"Kuon," she breathed, the name barely audible, "Kuon's a...nice...name..."

Ren wondered when he'd be able to hear her say his name again like this, softly, comforting, like a breeze blowing away all his insecurities. Kyoko was his, and he would let nothing separate them.

...

_Yay. Happy ending for chapter 8...see I aint that evil after all...review please! =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ooookaaay. My dear readers, I have a MAJOR problem. I used to visit onemanga alot for both kaichou wa maid sama AND skip beat, but due to its demise, not only am I grumpy and irritable, I am also completely clueless as to how either story continues. This means I will be referring to the anime for the sequence of events for KWMS, so I apologize in advance if I leave out ALOT of scenes here and there. Plus, the dialogue's gonna be off too, since I can't read off the manga and just paste it here. I'm sorry! _

_I still hope that you'll continue to support the mangas, and also this fanfic! Thanks and enjoy! _

_Oh, and if anyone's interested, I took this scene from episode 5 of the anime. =)_

_Misaki: Hey Kyoko-chan! If any of the guys give you trouble of any sort, I'm always here to give them a knuckle sandwich!_

_Usui: Your porridge alone is enough to eradicate anyone without a cast iron stomach. You're lucky I own one of those. But what she doesn't own, *points at m4g3rul3z* is Kyoko, you, me and that lovesick crackhead with a scary past. _

_Ren: Who's this lovesick crackhead? Hmm? *cracks knuckles*_

**CHAPTER 9!**

Kyoko stepped out of the trailer in her costume, tugging at the Victorian sleeves a little to get rid of the creases. She felt a pin prick of apprehension while scanning through the script once more a few moments ago. Misaki would be tremendously afraid of the two rapists, but still had all her wits about her, not to mention her inhuman strength. Ogata-san had assured her that the handcuffs would snap off easily enough, so Kyoko would just have to sustain the suspense of the scene for at least a good five minutes for them to get a full shot. Though she didn't know who exactly were going to play her attackers, it would be absolutely unprofessional if she was worried about something as trivial as that. She tried to slip into the role, but Kyoko was having trouble forcing fear out of herself. It was as if the grudge Kyokos were intent on keeping her emotions to nothing beyond anger and depression. Kyoko tried to find a way to overcome this mental block, and started pacing around the set, absorbed in her own world.

...

Ren eyed the cast suspiciously. It had been near two weeks since Kyoko's fever, and now she was back on her feet, being the cheerful sprite everyone enjoyed spending time around. The objects of Ren's suspicion had been the two shady characters acting in an episode of Kaichou wa Maid Sama, whose identities Ogata-san had chosen not to disclose, so as to heighten the suspense. They were about to play two rapists, and even though Ren knew those two wouldn't try anything funny, the actress that was going to be under their control for the next half an hour was none other than his favourite kohai.

Suddenly, he saw the same actress in question walking past him, barely noticing any of her surroundings as she was lost deep in the ocean of her frustrations. Ren couldn't help but stifle a muffled laugh as the dark aura she emitted parted crew members like the red sea as she walked through the bustling set. Even the costume, with its demure frills and intricate lacing, had no effect in toning down the effect Kyoko's depressed and tortured soul had on others.

"Mogami-san, what's eating at you?" Ren ventured toward the starlet that everyone else was avoiding like the plague.

"Tsuruga-san," her voice droned lifelessly, "how do you act when you're trying to be afraid?"

"I think of something important to me that I might lose in the situation," Ren answered frankly, '_and for the past few months I've been thinking of you,' _he felt extremely tempted to tell her, but kept his mouth shut.

The creases in Kyoko's forehead disappeared, and her cheery disposition returned. Bowing towards her sempai, Ren swore if she went any lower than that 45 degree angle, he would have wound up seeing things he didn't want _(desperately wanted)_ to see. His smile was a little forced as she bounced off towards the set, but wondered what she would be thinking of when she was acting afterwards. _You, Ren? You think she'll be thinking about you? Pfft, impossible. _A voice in Ren's head scoffed at him, and he suspected Usui was laughing at him from deep inside his mind. Though Ren shut him up soon enough, his heart felt heavy. Maybe, just maybe, he agreed with that jerk.

...

"Misa-chan," a smug voice called out, and its owner, a stocky man dressed in inconspicuous casual attire continued, "We've managed to open the back door."

"Don't move," a Taser was brandished at Misaki by the other man, "head to the second floor."

Misaki's jaw clenched as she felt the beads of perspiration forming. Eyebrows furrowed, she knew she would be in more danger now if she tried to run, and thus had no choice but to head to the upper level of the cafe. It was eerily quiet, completely vacant. Misaki flinched as they forced her to sit on the tiled flooring, and then secured handcuffs around her wrists that were behind her back, before covering her mouth with duct tape.

"We've made it, Misa-chan."

"Please remain silent for a while."

They repulsed her, chilled her to the bone. The beads of perspiration flowed naturally.

"We don't want to be hurting you."

"That's right."

_These guys...they've been here before!_

"Misa-chan," one of the men cooed in a sickening voice.

"We understand."

"You are our definition," he grinned slyly, "of a perfect maid."

A camera on the set next to this one captured Usui's shock, his green eyes widening with terror.

"We've been constantly watching you, including the times when you're speaking with other guys."

"You probably didn't even intend to serve them. But we aren't the same as them. We know what the real Misa looks like."

Usui climbed onto the balcony of the cafe, and was prepared to shatter the glass window that separated him from Misaki and her assailants.

Something inside Misaki snapped as she did the same to the handcuffs that had been restricting her movements. Ripping the duct tape from her face, she glared at the two stunned rapists. Her rage burned around her in a crimson swirl, the flames lashing out at the objects of her wrath.

"You assholes! There's a limit to your delusions!" She fumed at them, "do you guys REALLY know the real me? What utter crap! What do you guys know about me?"

The duo were too busy being shocked and trying to screw their jaws shut, but by this time Misaki had already grabbed the thinner one, launching him over her shoulder and pounding him to the floor with a resounding thud. Easily kicking the Taser out the second assailant's hands, she growled and gave him the evil eye before sending him flailing like his accomplice, then finally landing next to him in one dazed heap.

"You morons!"

"Pfft," an unknown third party made his presence known, and then burst out into uncontrollable laughter, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"HUH? USUI?" The shocked maid exclaimed, "WHAT? YOU CAME IN THROUGH THE WINDOW?"

"-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

...

"Kyoko-chan! That was good! I see you really did learn a bit of Akido for this scene!" One of the camera men applauded Kyoko's performance as she got off the set, and Kyoko bowed with appreciation for the compliment, and then went to her dressing room to change out of the costume.

Ren had stepped off the set too, and was still smiling from his bout of laughter. He had to admit that it was hilarious, the way she had turned the tables on her attackers. In addition, he felt a little foolish for suspecting that Kyoko would be in danger from the two actors. Ren looked around the studio to thank them for being part of the scene, and bowed a little when they caught his gaze. They did the same in exchange, though he sensed somehow that they were a little stiff, almost as if they were hiding something other than their identities. After that, they bustled out of the set, hurrying to their next destination. _Follow them, Ren. Something's not right. _Ren stiffened, and wondered if Usui talking to him was going to become a regular thing. _Maybe, but now's not the time for that. Look. They're headed for the dressing rooms._ The actor knew that only regular cast and crew members were allowed into that portion of the set, and held his breath a little when the two men paused in front of Kyoko's dressing room, then knocked on the wooden door. Ren was still hidden around a nearby corner of the snaking corridor, and prayed profusely that Kyoko was not in the room, or even if she was, that she wouldn't open the door.

But Kyoko was in the room, and the door budged open with a slight creak. What was she thinking, letting them in? Ren tried desperately to walk down the long hallway as fast as he could; moving like a cheetah on caffeine, but the way Lory had designed the curved corridor made it impossible for even Ren to reach it in time. When he was halfway there, the men had already entered the starlet's dressing room, and Ren heard the sickening click of the lock echo around the hallway. What were they doing? No, what were they going to do?

When Ren finally reached the door, he threw his entire body onto it, but found out that the president had installed good quality doors that were fire-proof, water-proof, shock-proof, and unfortunately, Ren-proof. The fury that he felt was fuelled by something he had locked deep inside his mind, something that was about to be unleashed. The door soon found out that even though it might have withstood many things, but it was just too bad that it wasn't Cain-proof.

The cold-blooded murderer launched himself into the room, and was greeted by three utterly flabbergasted faces as the defeated rectangular piece of wood collapsed onto the floor. Cold sweat rolled down the foreheads of the two men there, and one glare from Cain sent them running helter-skelter, out into the corridor, and Cain hoped that in their frenzy, they would be stuck in the labyrinth the LME regulars knew as the hallways. Cain glanced at Kyoko, his gaze still filled with murderous intent. The actress flinched and recoiled, but Cain couldn't be controlled, and stalked up to Kyoko with contempt in his eyes. She stumbled backwards till her back slammed onto the hard wall. Cain pressed his hands against the concrete, barring the actress from being able to run for cover.

Kyoko recognised this intimidating man the moment he entered the room. She desperately tried to call Setsuka out of her shell, but the young woman refused to answer to her creator, due to the fact that Kyoko was just too terrified to allow anyone else to inhabit her mind just then. Rage coursed through Cain's veins like a pandemic, the disease spreading throughout his entire system. Ren was watching from within, horrified that he had allowed Cain to take control, but stared helpless at the scene that unfolded before him. He couldn't stop. He couldn't withdraw his hands. Even though Kyoko was staring back at him with a spine-chilling look of fright, it made the sadist in Cain just lean in closer, till his petrified prey could no longer hold his gaze.

"Tsuruga-san, please don't," she whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut, "Tsuruga-san..."

Her voice trailed off as she realised he had advanced even nearer to her, his large hands now gripping her arms tightly.

"REN!"

Cain finally left Ren, and the dark brown eyes now reflected the scene he had started right back at him. Kyoko risked opening her eyes again when she felt the iron grip on her arms relax a tiny bit, and then Kyoko was released from her prison, while Cain returned to his. Kyoko's knees had stopped quivering, and her heart too, had stopped pounding against her ribcage. She watched as Ren took a step back, stunned, and then sunk to the ground on his knees, head buried in his hands. Ren barely realised that Kyoko had knelt down beside him, until he felt her comforting arms around his trembling broad shoulders.

"It's okay," Kyoko whispered, "you'll be fine."

Ren wanted to apologize so badly, or maybe even strangle himself for scaring Kyoko like that. However, no matter how hard he tried to force words out of his mouth, they wouldn't come out at all. Ren stayed frozen in that position, still shaking in fear of what he had done, or worse, what he had been about to do. His shoulders slumped even more.

"Don't be afraid," her calm voice soothed him, making sure that the padlock of Cain's cage was properly sealed, "I'm just glad you're back."

Slowly, the shock abated, and Ren was able to breathe properly again.

"I...I was just afraid that they were going to do something to you," he stammered, his eyes averted from Kyoko, "I'm sorry."

Ren didn't know how he would be able to face Kyoko again. He had always been flawless in front of the public; faultless in the eyes of everyone else, but Kyoko was now the only one who had seen him at his weakest, his most vulnerable. She was supposed to be his kohai, supposed to be learning from him, but what kind of example was he setting?

"They just wanted to thank me for working alongside them, and we locked the door because it would be bad if crew members saw them in the restricted area," Kyoko explained gently, and then without removing her arms around his shoulders, "and you don't need to apologize."

_That idiot! She wasn't in danger at all! _Ren wanted to grab Usui and strangle him for implanting such a foolish thought in his head, but he couldn't find the cheeky, golden-haired culprit anywhere in his mind.

Ren raised his head to face her, even though he was so ashamed of himself. He found mesmerizing golden eyes, sequined with tiny beads of tears, staring back into his lost brown ones.

"Thanks for caring about me," she breathed.

Kyoko's arms tightened around him, and she rested her head in the hollow of his shoulder. Ren cautiously placed one hand around her back, and the other her waist, before pulling her closer to him. Kyoko responded by inching her head closer to his. Anything more than this, and Ren swore that he might very well lose his control again. Neither of them broke the contact, and Ren had a sudden thought.

_Gosh. I might actually have to thank that idiot for this._

...

_Yay. Okay I feel way sappy now. I've been writing another story on fanfic too, called Etsuko Hizuri. All my plot bunnies have been hopping there, and the fluff has thus gathered here. _

_And I actually like following the anime and writing, because I can follow the pacing there to know how much to put into one chapter here. Again, I'll only choose the events that are more important, so yeah. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I really hoped you guys liked it!_


End file.
